Forbidden Tapes
by sleepingempress
Summary: "Interview: Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke. Topic: Relationship." These words were written on the white note sticking on the videotape. Naruto, Sakura and Sai gather their courage to press play. (Kakasasu)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: boyxboy**

**-=oOo=-**

"Interview: Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke. Topic: Relationship."

These words were written on the white note sticking on the videotape. Naruto, Sakura and Sai were staring at it for about five minutes now, contemplating on what to do. The three of them were guarding Konoha's Cryptanalyst Office because of some twist of fate. All of Konoha's cryptanalysts were sent to an emergency mission and because they were in the line of sight of the Hokage, they were given this assignment. They were supposed to be guarding the office however, Naruto had managed to annoy Sakura enough to make her explode. By another twist of fate, they find themselves fighting in the restricted section of the library. When Naruto was hurled into a shelf, a box of videotapes fell on his head.

This was one of those video tapes.

"It's probably a teacher-student relationship anyway." Sai explained. Though he was also curious of the tape's contents, it wasn't protocol to watch something without permission - especially a videotape in the restricted section.

"EH! Let's watch it you cowards!" Naruto laughed hysterically, his eyes squinting for effect. "Sasuke's going to get stomped tomorrow!" Just the thought of Sasuke doing an interview with relationship as topic is hilarious. He has difficulty imagining Sasuke burning the camera with amaterasu. He is so gonna tease Sasuke to death after this.

"I don't think we should…" Sakura pouted, acting innocent. Her inner-self was jumping over fields of flowers in spring. She was tossing a coin in a wishing well, asking the heavens for a chance to see the video. This is going to be so fun. "But I am curious…"

"What are you guys afraid of eh?" Naruto grabbed the video from the center of the table and made the decision for them. When he turned on the player and pushed the video in, there was no turning back.

Sai locked the door and dimmed the lights as they gathered around the TV. They put the volume on low.

"Oh," Sakura exclaimed when the dates appeared. "This is recent." There was a bunch of numbers and a lot highfalutin words scrolling from the screen. Sai was looking confused and Naruto was yawning already. After a one-minute preview of the technical details, there was a face of a lady doctor on set. Judging by the background, it was one of the rooms in this building.

The next shot was quite a shock for the three of them. Sai's face had blushed into a bright shade of pink. Sakura's eyes became as wide as saucers. Naruto's jaw had dropped so low he could swear to have tasted the floor.

"This is an interview on Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke concerning their relationship as ordered by the Godaime Hokage in the efforts to consider Uchiha Sasuke's acceptance back to Konohagakure after the Great Shinobi War."

There was Kakashi sitting in a couch, eyes drooping low like usual but curving into a smile behind his mask when his name was mentioned. There was Sasuke sitting beside him, smug and annoyed yet with a hint of blush in his cheeks.

"This is to gather evidence to prove that Uchiha Sasuke has the ability and capacity to love as what has been stated in the Konoha's petition to the Shinobi Alliance to absolve him of his crimes."

The camera pointed to Kakashi and Sasuke again then zoomed in on the space between them. They were holding hands. Their fingers were entwined and they were _holding hands_.

Naruto tapped both his cheeks to wake himself up. Sai was trying to counter the genjutsu but there wasn't any. Sakura was blinking herself, trying not to get heart heart palpitating. She was about to comment but the sight took away her speech.

"This is our second session and we will be asking about your relationship in depth." The interviewer paused and the camera zoomed in on Sasuke's face. "How would you describe your relationship?"

Sasuke had that _Fuck this, I'm out of here _look. They could see Kakashi was squeezing Sasuke's hand in his hold so Sasuke calmed down a bit. "We're in love." Sasuke said, biting his lip. It looked like he didn't want to say it but he looked kind of happy that he did.

"What he's trying to say is that we have a romantic and sexual relationship." Kakashi was looked on the camera with a deadpan face. He was saying it like he was assessing the battlefield. "I would describe it as intimate and passionate." Kakashi eye smiled in the camera again.

Sai literally stopped breathing and was about to pass out. Sakura was getting a heart attack. Naruto wasn't on the verge of dying but was laughing a few _ha ha ha_'s while his face twitch. This is a funny joke.

"When did you realize you have these feelings for each other?"

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other. They seemed to have agreed on who would speak first. "I told you yesterday about the classroom and the bell-test I gave on Team 7." Kakashi scratched a cheek with his finger. "To be frank, I've always been interested in Sasuke since I first saw him. I knew he had the sharingan and I was curious to know its potential." Kakashi let go of Sasuke's grip and with the free hand he caressed Sasuke's hair. "I got to know him better when we spent time training for Chidori. But it was until after he left for Sound that I realized my interest for him wasn't because of the sharingan." Kakashi held hands with Sasuke again once he's finished reminiscing. "You could say that was the start."

Sasuke 's face softened as Kakashi looked him in the eyes, waiting for his answer. "I'm not sure when it started…" Sasuke began explaining. "But I can say that this feeling that I have now-"

Then the TV suddenly went off.

-=oOo=-

**A/N: Will Naruto, Sakura and Sai fix the TV and be able to watch the full interview? We'll find out on next chapter! P.S. If you were an interviewer, what question would you ask Kakasasu? I'll try to incorporate it into the story if I can! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Kira-san for your question! I put it there already, see below! Thank you for your input!**

**-=oOo=-**

Sai panics. Sakura screams. Naruto grabs a fistful of his own hair and pulls.

We are all familiar of the shock one gets everytime the TV suddenly turns off. It was that feeling, only stronger, due to the fact that it turned off right at the part where Sasuke was talking about his "feelings." Their brains were already programmed to dump whatever memory it previously had to make way for this new information. Their bodies were ready to momentarily cease all function because what can be expected is a literally breath-taking and heart-stopping answer.

"What happened?" Sai asks no one in particular as he looked around. Electricity was still turned on and no one was around so it means that the TV was broken.

"STUPID TV!" Naruto was throwing a tantrum. Stupid TV breaking down at the most important part -Sasuke was about to talk about his feelings! Those things everyone knew to be extinct. "DON'T DIE ON ME!"

"We have to fix it quick!" Sakura wastes no time to try to make it work again. What was the healing jutsu for TVs again? Oh right. There was none. In all honesty, she was just itching to talk about Kakashi and Sasuke but right now her rambling isn't important. She must watch this videotape even if it kills her!

Their efforts paid off and the TV was back to life in no time. Sakura even hugged Sai in her joy and Sai hugged her back – though hesitating at first. They were rewinding the videotape to Sasuke's part when Sakura noticed something missing. "Where the heck did Naruto run off to?!" Sakura whisper yelled.

"Oooo… Is it back?" Naruto came dashing inside with a huge bowl of popcorn in hand. Where he got it is a mystery but Sakura didn't bother asking. She can bully Naruto some other time. They had no more to waste while the videotape was running.

"I'm not sure when it started…" It played on the part where Sasuke was explaining when he realized his feelings for Kakashi. "But I can say that this feeling that I have now…"he paused in contemplation. "Kakashi is the only one who can make me feel it." Sasuke smiles, albeit a little only.

"NARUTO!" Sakura uses the Heimlich manoeuvre at the yellow-head because of the popcorn lodged in his throat. Sasuke's feelings… Why. Can't. Breathe.

"When would you say was the official start of your relationship?" The interviewer asked. The cameraman made sure to focus only on Kakashi and Sasuke even when the lady doctor spoke. That way, they could clearly see Kakashi and Sasuke's reaction to every question.

"I confessed and Sasuke accepted me in the same day. Does that make it official?" Kakashi asked. He didn't wait for an answer but instead continued. "That happened after the day I tried to kill him for attacking Sakura. I went to see him secretly on my own." Kakashi's voice lost their confidence. The memory of trying to kill Sasuke must hurt. "I think we also had sex that day. Our first, actually." But then it rose up again. "That should make it official, doesn't it?"

For the first time since they started watching the video, the three of them found themselves looking at each other. They felt so embarrassed for themselves, for Kakashi, and for Sasuke too. Those were VERY PERSONAL information. The most embarrassing part of it was they were watching this together. Everyone was enjoying it – which they weren't even really supposed to.

"Wasn't it four times that night?" Sasuke tilted his head slightly to look at Kakashi.

"I was talking about the instance, baby, not the frequency." Kakashi gave him an amused chuckle. "But yes, you're right. Four times."

Sakura's mind was going on overdrive ever since her name was mentioned. Sai, being so emotionally and socially challenged himself, was going into shock. Naruto was kinda slow on the uptake but you have to give him credit because a nuclear bomb was just dropped in his head. "F-f-f-four times?" he stuttered. "B-b-baby?"

"Should this be during their individual interview?" They heard an assistant ask but then the lady doctor still proceeded with the question. "How would you describe the first time you had sex with each other?" The camera leaned somewhat to the right. "Sasuke?"

"You want to know how we did it?" Sasuke glared at her. He didn't sound offended by her question. More like, challenged.

"No need to go on the _physical_ details...yet." The lady doctor cleared her throat. "How do you feel about the first time?" She rephrased her question.

At that Sasuke did blush terribly - seems like a memory was making him hot all of a sudden. Sasuke just shrugged it off. "I had just told him that I love him and then he advanced on me all of a sudden; I was overpowered." Sasuke didn't have trouble recalling.

"Sasuke baby, you were a virgin then…" Kakashi interrupted. He wanted to clear something up. "I was being gentle to you hn? Don't you remember?" He was giving Sasuke little nods to make him recall. Looks like Kakashi didn't want to come out as a ravaging, sex-hungry dog as what Sasuke was implying.

"You won't let me finish." Sasuke hushed him. "He was very fiery at the start and I can understand that." Sasuke giggled a little. "But when we both got naked on the bed, he was very gentle with me. I can tell he was experienced and I was jealous of the people he's been with in the past." Sasuke glared at the camera, jealous eyes casting spells on imaginary people. "But I forgave them for that because Kakashi's become such a sex god and-"

"Ahem." Kakashi faked a cough. "Your feelings, Sasuke."

"WAIT JUST A GODDAMN MINUTE!" Naruto shouted and jumped for the video player. "Can we rewind that?" He pushed the button amidst the protest. Did Sasuke giggle? What the hell was that? Sakura started strangling Naruto to stop him from repeating that part. Watching it ten times in a row was enough. They have to move on now.

"Oh. My feelings, yes." Sasuke looked at Kakashi and read his face. "It made me feel complete. Kakashi made it so special." Sasuke kept his eyes on Kakashi. "I never thought I could feel like that. I said to myself that this was love." Sasuke bit his lip again for what he was about to say. "Before I went to sleep that night, I cried because I was so happy."

It was information overload at this point but one thing was running through their minds at the same time.

OH.

NO.

HE.

DIDN'T.

Before the facts could register in their heads, there was a knock on the door.

TBC

**-=oOo=-**

**A/N: Am not sure if this is enjoyable for you dear readers. Is it bad because they're OOC? Please let me know if it's okay. Otherwise, I can't decide if I should continue *sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

"You cried?" Kakashi shifted forward in his seat to get a better look at Sasuke. Kakashi's scandalised face suggest he wasn't aware that Sasuke cried that night.

Sasuke puffed a breath in irritation. "More like shed a tear." He rolled his eyes at Kakashi's reaction. "I didn't cry because it hurt, okay?" Sasuke looked like he was scolding the older man. "I was happy. Now would you stop it?"

While Kakashi and Sasuke were having a peculiar lover's quarrel, the knocking on the door grew more impatient. "Shiho-san, Yurika-san, is anyone there?" Still more knocking. "I came for the deciphered ransom note."

"Shouldn't we answer that?" Sai pushes the pause button, covers the TV set and hides Naruto's popcorn all at the same time. He looked to Sakura but didn't get an answer. It wasn't hard to guess why she was just staring into empty space. The cause might be the fact that A - Sasuke bottoms, B – Sasuke cries after sex, C – Kakashi is a sex god, D – All of the above.

"What is it now?!" Naruto was outraged that the video stopped playing. "Don't mind him, we should finish this quick." He sprang up and uncovered the TV set again. He had half a mind to think that the videotape was rigged – there was chakra in it that activates whenever someone was watching it. "We don't have time to waste…" Who knows? Maybe Kakashi and Sasuke were already on their way here. Oh my god, when did he become such a genius?

"But it's distracting." Sai looked at the door once again. The doorknob was making noises as the person outside was turning it violently.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Who gave Sai the remote? Damn him for hiding the popcorn too.

"SHIKAMARU YOU BASTARD!" Naruto grabbed the door and slammed it open. Indeed, Konoha's brightest strategist was standing in the doorway, looking confused and affronted. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Naruto looked as irritated as hell. "THEY'RE NOT HERE THE OLD LADY SENT THEM ON A MISSION SOMEWHERE I DON'T KNOW WE'RE HERE TO GUARD THE PLACE WE JUST HAPPENED TO PASS THE HAG'S OFFICE SO ARE YOU GOING TO WATCH THIS WITH US OR NOT?"

All Shikamaru could do was blink at the assault of words. Well, so much for the ransom note. "I'll pass." Shikamaru looked past Naruto and inside the room. Sai was watching them and Sakura was just sitting there stupid. "I got things to do."

Shikamaru was just about to turn around and leave when the door was slammed in his face. He just shook his head and let it slide. Naruto could be so brazen at times. What were they watching anyway?

As if Shikamaru never came, the three of them were back to their usual places as soon as the door closed. Sakura saucer-eyed, Sai taking mental notes and Naruto with his popcorn.

"And Kakashi?" The lady doctor's voice interrupted their small fight. It was the copy nin's turn to express how he felt about their first time.

Their sensei cleared his throat and pried his eyes away from the irritable Sasuke. He turned his face to the camera. "I was surprised." Then he looked at the space between them. "Our bodies fit so perfectly, it was like we were made for each other." Now he looks that their hands, fingers perfectly placed, entwined in each other's.

Sakura let out a small whimper. Sasuke's reaction to Kakashi's answer was just too cute. His irritation lessened and his facial features were morphing to soft, bright, sweet expressions.

Sasuke's cute face –the next step in human evolution.

"Sasuke is really enjoying this, the little freak." Naruto was shaking his head. Just the sight of Sasuke all cutesy had him questioning his own existence. This is wrong.

Just…wrong.

"They just had sex, right?" Sai quizzically looked at Naruto and Sakura. "How you do determine all of that with just se-?" his query was drowned out when the next question was asked.

"What makes you attracted to each other?" The lady doctor asked. "You can name qualities, behaviour, physical attributes..."

"Now that's difficult." Kakashi scratched his head while he thought about it more. "Can I just say I love everything?" He chuckled again, beaming another eye smile to the camera. "If I have to be specific, it's the mystery around him." Kakashi confessed. "Though I can completely see through all his acts, Sasuke still manages to surprise me and I begin to question myself." Kakashi scratches a cheek before continuing. "I feel as though I'm always on the hunt and it keeps me intrigued. I find that part of Sasuke very attractive."

After Kakashi answered, the camera turned to Sasuke but he just stared at it with a face that said _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura worriedly asked, grabbing both Sai and Naruto's arms. Her reactions were the same ones the village aunts have while watching a TV drama with a Cinderella plot.

"Why is he mad?" Sai too couldn't help but ask out loud. Sasuke was staring at something beyond the camera. His eyes were suddenly changing from normal to a one-tomoe sharingan to two-tomoe, then three-tomoe…

"Sasuke?" Kakashi worriedly glanced at his side sensing that something was wrong.

"OOOOOH!" Naruto scooted closer to the TV. "Something's about to go down!" He shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth, clearly entertained. "He's going to tear the place apart, I feel it!"

In a flash, Kakashi kneels down in front of Sasuke, blocking the camera's view on the boy who was obviously mad about something.

"Did you see what she wrote?" With Kakashi blocking the view, they could only hear Sasuke lecturing Kakashi again. "Why is she writing there that you're not supposed to love me?" Sasuke pointed to the assailant. "That's it isn't it? What's the reason for you to love a murderer, huh Kakashi? What could a criminal possibly have that might attract a perfect man like you, huh Kakashi?!"

With Kakashi's back against the camera, they could only assume that Kakashi was holding on to Sasuke's hands, trying to soothe his anger.

"Can you stop filming for a moment, please?" Kakashi looks back and asks the lady doctor. He sighs in defeat, turning back to Sasuke when his request was denied. "Sasuke baby, remember why we're doing this?"

Naruto, Sakura and Sai were wondering if Kakashi had kissed Sasuke at that moment. There was a smooching sound and it might be Kakashi kissing Sasuke's hands. Or his face. They couldn't tell.

WHY?! WHY DID KAKASHI HAVE TO BLOCK THE CAMERA?! W…? H…? Y…?!

"You…" Sasuke spoke after he had calmed down a bit. "…want me to live with you here."

"That's right." They could see Kakashi nodding in agreement. "We need to cooperate to convince them, okay?" Kakashi's tone of voice changed from worried to sunny. "We need to be honest because they'll know when we're lying." Kakashi continued when Sasuke wasn't saying anything. "Don't you want to stay here in Konoha with me? For me, Sasuke? Please?"

After a minute of silence, Kakashi sits back down the couch once more. Sasuke was sulking. He had that _Whatever, let's just get this over with _look. They weren't holding hands anymore but Kakashi now had an arm around Sasuke and was pulling him close.

When the space between them was non-existent, Kakashi leaned in Sasuke's ear and whispered something that made the younger man's face turn beet red.

Then there was a high-pitched scream.

It wasn't coming from the TV though.


	4. Chapter 4

Although his mouth was full, Naruto's jaw clenches as the scream caused painful stinging in his teeth. Sai manages to put his hands over his ears to try to block out the loud screeching before his eardrums rip apart. The sound even hurt the eyes - both men were closing one eye and using the other to squint at the source of the outrage.

Sakura was pointing at the screen with a shaky finger. "G-g-g-gho-ghost!" she pointed at the blush in Sasuke's cheeks.

"She snapped." Sai looked at Sakura's traumatized gaze. Maybe she couldn't handle everything. It was no secret that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke. Seeing Sasuke with another man, their jounin sensei on top of that, might have broken her heart and caused brain damage. In ROOT, they called this phenomenon being mind-fucked.

Naruto's pointing finger was making circular motions near his ear. "Ohhh, she's gone craz- wait a minute," Naruto was about to agree but his vision suddenly focused on the reflection on the screen. Both he and Sai were squinting at the TV again. "What's that?" There was an outline of a white face reflected in the glass.

Is that a…ghost?

All the little hairs in their body stood up as demonic laughter was erupting from behind the three of them. Naruto, Sakura and Sai's heads creaked as they looked behind, their head back-lagging.

"Hi guys." An ANBU member was standing in the back, hidden in the dark so that his white mask stood out. "Is everything here alright? We detected a large surge of chak-"

"KONO YAROOO~!" Sakura speeds through the room and lands a punch straight through the mask, breaking it into pieces, as well as shuffling the features on the victim's face. "You SCARED me!" she stepped on his chest, fists still shaking, smoke coming out of her eyes.

"Sa~ ku~ ra~, take it easy will ya?" Naruto hurries over to the victim's side. That face surely swelled up fast but that's Kiba alright.

Sai was poking Kiba's face, trying to see if he was still alive. "He's unconscious." That punch soloed him. They might have to wait for a while before he comes around.

The three stood there for a good five seconds before getting back to the video. Well there isn't anything that they could do now so better get back to their previous engagement.

They return to the part where Sasuke's face turned beet red. Since Kakashi was close to him, Sasuke lifted a hand and jabbed him hard at the side. "You pervert." Despite the mask, they could see Kakashi's smug face. He had a big smile and looked like he was licking his lips.

"Go ahead, Sasuke." Kakashi egged the boy to speak. "I want to hear this too." He chuckled.

They could hear Sasuke's patience snapping in half at that remark. He had an _Oh is this how you want to do it huh? _look. "Well I guess I should answer the question then." Sasuke tells-off Kakashi once again.

"The dishonest answer would be Kakashi's a good guy. If we're talking about qualities, I guess he's a loyal boyfriend; nothing could beat the loyalty of a dog ne? And as for behaviour, he's a perfect gentleman." Sasuke says with all seriousness.

"Did you just say dishonest?" The lady doctor repeated.

"The HONEST answer," Sasuke was careful of his emphasis. "Is that he has a magical nine inch d-"

"Whoa!" Kakashi covered Sasuke's mouth. "Watch what you're saying babe."

"What?" Sasuke replied back with an attitude. "You said to be honest right?"

"That's being TOO honest." Kakashi laughed nervously. He was flushed and avoiding eye contact from the ladies in the room. Embarrassment level: one hundred percent.

"You know how everyone thinks he has low stamina?" Sasuke ignored Kakashi and just kept talking. "I don't where they got that idea because we could freakin' go at it nonstop all day." Sasuke said it as-a-matter-of-factly. "You know why Kakashi stopped sending stuff in the kamui dimension? It's not because he's being nice." Sasuke didn't let it end there. "We did it there so many times that the air's gone musky. The cubes are covered in all sorts of fluids. He keeps the toys in there too."

By this time, Kakashi had his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face. They could see him getting smaller and smaller. Embarrassment level: two hundred percent.

"Oh my gahd it's true!" Sakura too had two hands covering her mouth. Their sensei wasn't enjoying the humiliation but he wasn't denying anything either. That means…nine inches? Isn't that a little too much?

"That explains it." Sai nods in understanding. This is very useful information on Kakashi's stamina and the kamui dimension. Very, very insightful. He might recommend adding this on the ANBU book profiles.

"I still don't get why Shikamaru didn't want to watch this." Naruto scoops a handful of popcorn. He looks back and sees Kiba still unconscious. "Tsk tsk. They're missing a lot."

"Next question, please." The lady doctor wasn't speaking for a long while so Sasuke had to ask. It was safe to assume that the assistants were shocked at the revelations too. However, it's expected that Sasuke won't look just a little bit remorseful for doing that to Kakashi.

"T-thank you for that, Sasuke." The lady doctor finally spoke. Seeing how that happened, she decided that this was the proper question. "Can you describe the relationship in terms of dominance?"

"Of course, that's easy." Sasuke answers back. "I'M the master." He says it like a true, pure-blooded Uchiha. "Kakashi's my pet, sometimes my slave."

"Sasuke's a bitch." Naruto muttered to himself. That's the Sasuke he knows. Ever since he met Sasuke, the guy has been all about getting stronger. He has a superiority complex and will do anything to prove it. "Poor Kakashi-sensei."

"You've seen how leader-like he is on the outside but like a good dog, he follows his master." Sasuke was the smug one now. He looks like he's finally enjoying this. "I trained him that way and I can have him eating at the palm of my hands. He just wants to please his master and get a treat."

Sakura's inner self was watching a very interesting movie starring dominant Sasuke. He was the type of character that was very aggressive even if he was on the receiving end. His lines were HARDER! FASTER! DEEPER! He owned a pet with a spiked collar on his neck and had chains for his leash. There was a preview on the sequel. Dominant Sasuke was holding a whip.

"Um…" Sai handed his handkerchief to Sakura. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Do you agree, Kakashi?" The lady doctor asked.

The camera turned slightly to Kakashi. He looked like he resigned to his fate already. He only had one hand on his face and was trying to compose himself. After a few deep breaths and a bottle of water, he looked at the camera and addressed the question with outmost professionalism.

"I have to disagree." Kakashi frowned. "I didn't want to say this but I make Sasuke think that he has control when in fact, I am the one letting him do what he wants." Kakashi looks at Sasuke with a sorry face. "He's happy when he thinks he's in control and I just want him to be happy."

If Sasuke was angry earlier, he was bloodthirsty now.

"THIS is what I'm talking about!" The popcorn spews out of Naruto's mouth. "Finally, some ACTION!"

Sasuke was about to say something but a window shattered and something from the outside came flying in.

**-=oOo=-**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered glass fly towards the room as a big, white, mountain dog came bursting in. Shards were sprinkled everywhere after a quick body shake to get the itchy fragments off.

"Hnn, hnn, hnn." Akamaru whines at the sight of Kiba's mangled body. The dog uses his snout to nudge his best friend awake but Kiba was knocked out for good.

"Na? What was he here for again?" Naruto scratched his cheeks. Kiba was saying something like detecting large amounts of chakra before Sakura took his lights out.

"He must have been on patrol." Sai answered him. Sakura and Naruto weren't exactly discreet when they fought earlier. It was standard procedure to investigate incidents like these. "Please report that Naruto and Sakura were only playing around." He tells Akamaru. "…again."

A disappointed Akamaru growls at Naruto.

"Don't look at me!" Naruto barked back. "SHE did it!"

"Sorry, Akamaru." Sakura gives the dog an apologetic frown after Akamaru growls at her. "I'll do something." The medic-nin kneeled down beside Kiba and tried to reduce the swelling.

His face was back to normal but Kiba was still unconscious. Sakura, Naruto and Sai collectively gasped when Akamaru opened his mouth and picked up Kiba with his mouth. The dog's teeth aren't exactly dull so it looked like it hurt.

Akamaru gives Sakura another dismayed glare before jumping out the window with his partner. Sakura in turn passes the dismayed look to Naruto. "YOU!" She yelled. "This is all YOUR FAULT!"

"Wha-"

"I WANT A HUNDRED KAGE BUSHINS NOW!" Sakura puts a hand on her waist and another in Naruto's collar. "I WANT TEN ON EACH FLOOR. TEN ON THE ROOF. TEN OUTSIDE. AND SOMEONE SHOULD FIX THIS WINDOW AND THAT HOLE!" Sakura pointed to the mess they made earlier. "THE REST CAN JUST MAKE SURE THE OTHER NARUTOS BEHAVE!"

"C-c-can I have one make me some more popcorn?" Despite being scared of Sakura's strong punch, genius Naruto strikes again.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sakura lets Naruto go and throws him to the floor. "NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!" She is going to finish watching this video! If Shikamaru, Kiba, or anyone, dared to disturb one more time – it will not be pretty.

A hundred loud Narutos materialized with a poof. Naruto gave them Sakura's instructions and they noisily piled out the room. After Naruto got a popcorn refill, they went back to the video.

Kakashi's eyes were frowning at Sasuke, feeling sorry for throwing him under the bus. Any other person would have considered his apology, but not Uchiha Sasuke.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" Naruto shouted and jumped in excitement. "Sasuke just used Tsukuyomi!" Naruto had an outraged, yet satisfied, look in his face. "Damn that fast Uchiha, I almost missed it. Kakashi-sensei couldn't even counter it."

Their sensei in the video seemed to have gone limp and fell forward from his seat. Before his face hit the floor, Kakashi managed to catch himself.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" The lady doctor asked. They didn't know it was Tsukuyomi but they did notice that something happened. "Did Sasuke do somethin-"

"No…" Kakashi cut her off as he sat up. It wouldn't help their cause if the doctors knew Sasuke had attacked him. Even for sensors, it was hard to keep up with Sasuke's sharingan. Kakashi didn't know if he should be thankful for that. "I'm fine. Let's continue."

"Ooooo…" Naruto cringed when he saw Sasuke's terrified face. "That's Kakashi-sensei for you." The elite jounin wasn't backing down so easily after three weeks of psychological torture inside Sasuke's genjutsu.

"Ka. Ka. Shi." Sasuke was breathing heavily through his nose. Sasuke can't believe his warnings had backfired on him. "You wouldn't-"

"Like I said," Kakashi interrupted. "Sasuke may have control over the small things, but _I_ make the big decisions." He pauses in contemplation. "Thinking about it, I think I may have control over the small things too."

SHOTS FIRED.

"For example, we're lost and at a junction. If I want to turn left, I'll tell Sasuke to go right." Kakashi explained. "Being the competitive person he is, he won't listen to me and he'll turn left all by himself. When we get to where I want to go, I'll admit I was wrong, and praise him. So in the end I get what I want and I make him happy too."

SEEKING TARGET.

"Besides, I don't see how begging makes you more dominant."

LOCKED ON.

"Especially in bed."

DESTROYED.

"Is Sasuke going to cry?" Saruka worries because of the utter shock in Sasuke's face. She could tell from the disbelief in his eyes - memories of those times have surfaced.

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke looked as if he was insulted. "When have I ever begged, Kakashi? If I recall, you were always the one to advance on me and initiate."

"Well, excuse _me_." Kakashi openly dismissed Sasuke's remark. "I'm not the one _accidentally_ forgetting to lock the bathroom door when I'm all covered in oil. Nor the one _accidentally_ dropping things under bed so that I can bend down in my briefs. Nor the one _accidentally_ getting drunk and ending up naked in the couch." Kakashi crossed his arms. "That's how subtle you are Sasuke; I can see past all your seduction techniques. You're too proud to say it but I _know_ when you want those magical nine inches."

Naruto, Sakura and Sai can't help mirror the look of betrayal in Sasuke's face. The proud Uchiha was lost for words.

"When have you begged, you ask?" Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "How about everytime I deny your body what it wants? You can't remember saying _Oh please Kakashi, I want it! I want you to put it on me so bad, just give it to me anyway you like, PLEASE!" _

"Pfft." Naruto wheezes a laugh when Kakashi impersonated Sasuke's voice. Even the emotionally challenged Sai had his hands on his stomach because it hurt from laughing too hard. Who knew the Copy-Nin can mimic those too?

"Well, maybe you can't because your mind was clouded with thoughts of me pleasuring you." Kakashi was still ignoring Sasuke's reactions. "But you can't deny that putting a pink ribbon on and chaining yourself down the bed is a tad bit submissive."

It was the first time in the history of Konoha that Sakura's inner self had become the outer self. Sakura was squealing like a mindless fangirl now, slapping the boys' arms so hard they ended up with faces on the floor. Naruto and Sai might write it off, but nothing escapes Sakura. Once covered in oil, bending in briefs, naked on couch, pink ribbons and chains to the bed were mentioned, it was game over.

"Fuck you Kakashi! I trusted you!" Sasuke's rage was still there but there was a hint of hurt in his voice. "That was only one time and you told me THAT was your fantasy?!" Sasuke was close to yelling now. "Is it my fault you're sadistic?"

"BOOM!" Naruto recovers from Sakura's hits with a loud exclamation. "Sasuke – 1. Kakashi – 0!"

"Look who's talking." Kakashi answers back. "If you weren't such a masochist, why would you need four shadow clones of me _all at the same time_?"

"I take that as two points for Kakashi?" Sai inquisitively asks Naruto. The yellow head agrees.

"What if I said that one of you is not enough to please me?" Sasuke leans over Kakashi and stares at his eyes in challenge. It looked like they've become oblivious to the fact that lady doctors were there and cameras were rolling. "You sound so sure of your skills but it takes more than that to truly satisfy an Uchiha."

"That's a baseless claim, Sasuke." Kakashi also leans forward, bracing his hand on the couch while he looks at the dish in front of him, devouring Sasuke with his eyes. "Why don't we find out the truth here and now?"

When Naruto asked for it, he clearly wasn't referring to this.

"Finally," It was Sakura's turn to say it, "some ACTION!"

All of a sudden, an earthquake in the form of a hundred pairs of feet shook the floor. "Hey guys!" Naruto, or rather his shadow clone, came busting in from the door with a look of urgency in his face. "The cryptanalysts -" he said in panic.

"THEY'RE BACK!"

**-=oOo=-**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please comment... criticize... anything...! **


End file.
